Ninjago:The shadow of Baraxu
by RingOfPie24
Summary: When jay stumbles over an ancient scroll, he wants to know what it says. The next great adventure might begin. Takes place after the overlord's defeat. T for violence.
1. The scroll

I do not own Ninjago, only Baraxu, the gold bandits, and the ninja of water, wind, metal and venom!

It's been 6 months since The Overlord was defeated, and each of the ninja have went on different paths. Little did they know yet another adventure was about to begin.

-Jay's POV-

I just realized how perfect it is for me to work as a pizza delivery. My rocket bike gets me anywhere, anytime. I also understood how little inventing I had done when we were ninjas. Now, today, something unusual happened. I got an order from a guy living at the 46th floor in some skyscraper. I went through like half of Ninjago City, when something weird happened. I just heard a terrible roar in my head, and I fell off the bike, and landed in a dust bin. In the bin, however, there was a very old scroll. It was impossible to figure what it said, so I decided to go find sensei. He told us Lloyd would land the bounty where the monastery once was.

-Lloyd's POV-

I was practicing my elemental powers, when I saw someone walking up the mountain. It was Jay! He came up to the ship, and said

"I need to talk with sensei." "Ok." I said.

*2 minutes later, in the dining room at the bounty*

-Jay's POV-

Sensei seemed very worried of the scroll I found.

"Where did you find it?" He asked, with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"In a dustbin in Ninjago city. I found it by coincidence." I replied.

"This scroll tells about the greedy robber Baraxu, who stole everything he saw. Once, he tried to steal a samurai crown from The Palace of Ninjago. When he failed, my father banished him to a distant world of pain and darkness, where was put to rot for eternity. However, Baraxu managed to defeat a demon he came across, and obtained all its powers." Lloyd interrupted. "DEFEATED A DEMON?!" "Yes, now let me finish the tale." "So, he could not obtain all the demons energy in his rotten human body, so he grew in size, until he had six arms." "Reminds me of someone, I said and smiled at Garmadon. Garmadon laughed. Then he started talking. "With his new demonic energy, he created a portal to our world. He then came to take the four new Spinjitzu weapons from me and Wu, so we hid them away in an old cave and put a door, which could only be opened with 8 different numbers. Wu chose the 2 first and the 2 last, and I chose the 4 in the middle." I got impressed. "But I thought the great the devourer bit you as a kid, Garmadon." "Well, I wasn't completely consumed by evil yet." Lloyd said what I was thinking just then. "What's with these four "other" Spinjitzu weapons?"

-Lloyd's POV-

After my question, Sensei Wu replied, after he seemingly thought how to say this. "There were originally 4 Spinjitzu weapons. The Sword of.." I interrupted "Yes, we know the four first, but what about the others?" Then Garmadon spoke. "The four others are the sais of venom, the kama of waves, the bow of storms and the naginata of metal. Although Ninjago was created by the four original ones, my father entursted me and Wu with the mission to create four others, for he had foreseen there would be four ninja, then 5, then nine." Misako, my mother, entered the room and continued. "However, it was foretold that only when five ninja had reached their maximal level of power, the other four would be discovered. It's also foretold that when this scroll was re-discovered the tale it describes would end." It was Jay's turn. "Does that mean destiny will bring us to Baraxu and we will beat him?" Garmadon and Wu laughed. "No," Wu said. "I doubt it. I and Garmadon sealed him 200 feet below the ground in a tight chamber." I spoke now.

"But even if he escaped, he would not stand a chance against us!"

It was Jay's turn to speak. Again. "How did you make new spinjitzu weapons?"

"Well, we took half of the energy in the original and re-mastered it. If the originals were not touched, they could not have been destroyed, and they would be much stronger."

Thus ends the first chapter. Tell me what you think in the comment section below :3.

Cole: Why haven't I even been mentioned yet? I thought I were your favorite ninja?

Me: You are, Cole, but haven't sensei told you to be patient? Cole, I promise you will have a special role later.

Cole: You better be telling the truth.

Kai: Remember that if you want the dialogue for the next chapter to be like the one I'm using right now (with colons after a character's name) then say it in the comments. Until next time, NINJAA-GO!


	2. Baraxu's laugh

Welcome to the second chapter of Ninjago: The shadow of Baraxu. Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, it is owned by the LEGO group.

Frosty mountains, 200 feet below the ground… -Baraxu's POV-

"Grmph! 113 Years in the doomsday world, and when I returned to Ninjago and the first Spinjitzu master was gone, I got defeated by his two SONS!?" I was furious. "ONLY TO GET TRAPPED FOR 87 MORE YEARS!" I punched the wall with all my six fists. I sensed the hatred burning in my head. I was so going to get it all out on two certain brothers. Then I sensed a weak breath come into my ear. Could it be? Had the scroll been recovered? After all these years? Yes. Indeed. I had been waiting so long. One way or another, I would no longer be captive here. That's when I cracked up in laugh. There was, for once, happiness in my laughter. I had earned a happy laugh after all this time.

-Kai's POV-

It was good being a blacksmith again. I was my boss' favourite. I forged everything now. Weapons, tools, armour and silverware. I could imagine how proud dad would be…. Except for that me and Nya sold the Four weapons store. Now that I had some free time, I wanted to meet the others. I decided to head to the bounty. When I got there I saw, or rather heard, that somebody was inside. When I enter, I saw that jay was there. "Looks like I was first." He said, and smiled.

-Jay's POV-

I realized we had to tell Kai about the scroll. Since I forgot to tell about the roar in my head the first time, sensei looked at me and said: "It was the scroll calling for destiny to take it. I got angry. "Dang it! If I hadn't picked up that scroll, this would never have happened! Baraxu would never ever escape!" Misako tried to calm me down. "It was foretold that it would be recovered once. Don't blame yourself." Lloyd seemed to have got an idea. "What if we hide it again, so we can avoid this demon guy getting free!" "One often meets his fate on the path to avoid it." Sensei said as he left the room.

-Zane's POV-

Me and my father had been busy creating new small robots to help fix our home in the tree hollow. I also kept on my ninja training. Then, I got this weird feeling when I was meditating in the cold water. As if something wasn't as it should be. My brothers needed me. Time to wear the suit once more. Time to return to the city. I might have unlocked my elemental potential, but that doesn't mean we can decimate everything.

End of Chapter 2! It got a bit short, but I didn't have that many ideas for the moment. I got the "time to wear the suit thingy from Final Ninja, by Nitrome, which I don't own either.

Cole: Now ALL the ninjas except me have been in the story! I better be in the next chapter!

Me: I'm sorry but next chapter will be introducing new characters. But you WILL appear in chapter four, and you will have a awesome entrance scene. And cake.

Cole: Ok, then I will be fine with waiting for one more chapter.

Rate, comment and subscribe! Wait. This isn't youtube.

See you guys later!


	3. Diamonds and pizzas

Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Ninjago: The shadow of Baraxu. The previous chapter got pretty short, but I will make up for that in this one. This will introduce my OCs and I will make it contain Cole too. Cole: YES!

Me: You will also meet the serpentine again.

Skales: Will we get out of that awful plasssse?

Me: Maybe :D

-Kayla's POV-

Just another day at the pizzeria. Burning ovens, tempting smells, waiters and waitresses walking around. I'm happy to be an assistant chef, and not a waitress. Today I got the complete responsibility of a "Spice royal" which was an advanced pizza. There were lots of different ingredients on. Then, something weird happened. Well, it wasn't exactly weird that a cute guy enters the restaurant, that is quite normal. But what happened after…. I could _never_ have expected. "So, I would like 2 Great Red, I guess." They appeared to be 5. One girl and four boys. I started to think of how boring it had to be, being the only girl. I myself had been the only girl in my class some years back. Since I soon had lunch break, I decided to sit with them.

-Kai's POV-

Some girl just came over to us and sat down. I had never seen her before, but she looked nice. I mean, like, kind and cool. Not the other thing. "Hi." She said. I realized, along with the others, that she apparently didn't know too much about hanging with guys. Lloyd responded. "Hello." "Can I eat with you?" she asked. I nodded. I was actually fine with Cole not being around, since I was in command of the team.

-Cole's POV-

Wow, this was a speedy mission. After I got job in the Ninjago police force, I've had much excitement. I wanted to keep protecting Ninjago. This time, I was racing after some guy who had stolen a large diamond from Mr. Richezd. "Hence! Get back to the police station now!" My boss shouted in the walkie-talkie. "No thanks, boss.." "That's an order!" He said. I sighed. Then turned my bike and drove it to the police HQ. "Hence! That guy was leading us into an ambush! Our spies told me!" "Boss, I'm a nin.." "Listen, Hence. You might be a ninja and all, but seriously, if you're going to be a policeman, then you have to obey orders!" He said, with a depressed voice. I had heard this many times. I left the HQ.

-Zane's POV-

I was happy to be with my brothers again. "My systems happily recycle this well-tasting energy." I said. "It means that he likes pizza." Jay sighed. "I see." the new girl smiled. Just then we saw Cole walk outside. He didn't look happy.

-Jay's POV-

Cole was the only guy in the team who hadn't learned about the scroll yet. And he was the leader. But when I saw him, I understood that he wasn't too smart to talk with now. "So, Kayla, what are your hobbies?" I asked, smiling. "Well, I like painting. And I'm learning how to make nice stuff out of glass. It sure is hot in those ovens!" "Oh! And I'm also good at fencing!" Lloyd seemed surprised. Well, I guess it's because he's not the one who thinks girls are so good in fighting and stuff. "Well, now that our pizza is gone, I'll pay the bill." Kai said. He went over to the counter and paid. "Wait.." He said. "Want to visit our flying ship, Kayla? It's docked just outside the city. I rolled my eyes. "Of course.." I whispered. "I'd love to!" Kayla said with excitement.

-Cole's POV-

GRR! Stupid boss! I got to do my own decisions when I were the ninja team's leader. I could have gotten a dangerous criminal there! But of course not. It was "Too dangerous, Hence!" Whatever. I grunted. I decided to quit my job. I never got to protect people anyway. Being a reckoning officer was too boring. I decided to head for the bounty, which I had seen over the city lately. I had not been in a good mood the last weeks. Maybe I missed someone. I guess I needed to see my friends again.

-Callie's POV-

I'm in a group of bounty thieves. We get paid to steal stuff. Once, we got paid to steal what we stole last week from the guy we stole it for. It was quite funny. The leader of the group is Steve, a very strict and swift leader. One could think he would get a good eye on me or Lily, since he had worked for so long. But he only cared about us three orphans working and surviving together. He's way too busy with training to have an eye for girls. In my opinion, that was kind of bad. Today, we got a mission of stealing a large diamond from Mr. Richezd. Then, Lily realized that it was already stolen. We had to steal it from those criminals! "They drove off to their hideout." Lily said. "It seems like it's in that cellar." Steve added. We were running on the roofs with our thief suits on. Steve had a mask with a yellow 'scar' on it. Rest of it was black. Mine and Lily's suits were pitch-black. We used our grappling ropes attached to our belts to slide down from the rooftops smoothly. Lily drew her lock pick out. She opened the door and we snuck in like ninjas.

-Lily's POV-

It was such a relief when you heard that tiny crack, and a door swung open. We used the shadows as a weapon, and we managed to get close to the diamond. I gave a sign to Steve that he should swipe it. He nodded quickly.

Robber 1: HAH! Nice catch boys!

Robber boss: I wonder how much he will pay to get it back. *smirk*

I noticed that their boss was the only one with a hint of style. He wore a black tuxedo and a fedora hat. The others were large beardy guys with hoodies and T-shirts.

Robber 2: We will keep it here until he brings money!

Robber 3: Where should we hide it, boss?

I sighed quietly. Here we go…

"What about in my safe?" Steve replied. I knew it. He always gives a witty comment.

Robber 4: INTRUDERS! He grabbed his baseball bat, and tried to break the hand which just recently had taken the diamond. "Get them." Their boss calmly said. His goons started wreaking havoc around the room.

-Steve's POV-

I couldn't help but plant a comment in those guy's faces. It was too funny too see them hit each other and get hurt and angry. We climbed the wall with our ropes. Then we were met by 5 colorful figures.

-Under Ninjago City. No POV-

Acidicus: Skales! You have failed us! You told us this would bring serpentine into power! I even suggested retreating! But you refused!

Skales: Are you challenging me? I thought I could trusssst you…

Constrictai and Venomari: DOWN WITH SSSKALES! DOWN WITH SKALES!

Fangpyre and Hypnobrai: DOWN WITH SKALES!

Skalidor: Why not finish this… in the sssslither pit? A battle for the crown?

Skales: Agreed. If I win, you will let me make a plan, instead of shouting at me! My own tribe even betrayed me!

Skalidor: You know the rules, there are none. But in the slither pit, what I say goesss!

Then, the serpentine gathered around their 1st and 2nd in command.

Skales slither over to Acidicus, while guarding his face with his arms. Acidicus hit him in the chest, and Skales countered with a punch on his opponent's throat. Acidicus hissed.

Skalidor: TWO WEAPONS!

Skales grabbed a spear and shield. Acidicus grabbed a sword with a wide blade and he grabbed a sai. Skales strode forward and deflected Acidicus' venom spit with his shield. He managed to push the sai out of Acidicus' hand with the spear. Skales kept blocking Acidicus' sword and when he shove his spear forward, Acidicus grabbed it and dragged it out of his hand, then knocked his king backwards.

TO BE CONTINUED….

I felt like this chapter was long enough. I managed to introduce the serpentine and my OCs. Plus, I got Cole in there too. Post in the comments who you think should win out of the two leading serpentine! Also, what happens when our ninja friends meet the bandit trio? Will they fight? If yes, who'd win?

Next chapter: The secret of Spinjitzu. STAY TUNED! :)

Post your opinion in the reviews. Thanks.


	4. The secret of Spinjitzu

**Ninjago: The shadow of Baraxu**

**Chapter 4: The secret of Spinjitzu**

-Jay's POV-

Wow. There were three guys. One of them, who seemed to lead them because of the yellow mark on his mask, held a bag in his hand. There was clearly something valuable in it. "I'm afraid that diamond belongs to one Mr. Richezd." Cole said. "Then give it back to him." One of the bandits said. They started running, but we were right behind them. "Ninja-go!" Kai said, and became a red tornado. He crashed into the guy holding the diamond, so they both fell. One of the others picked the bag back up and started running. Kai and the mysterious guy was amateur wrestling on the floor. "Come on, Kai! You are a ninja!" I sighed, and knocked the guy off him. Then I realized how hard this guy was to beat. He got back up on the edge of the roof, while the two others snuck into a window right below us. They seemed to use ropes to climb with. "Finally a worthy fight." The stranger said. "You have no idea" I replied.

-Steve's POV-

These guys looked tough. And I was only one guy. But I was ready. I drew out my "flashlight" and the blue guy laughed. He quickly stopped laughing when a large metal handle and a shining blade came out of it. I swung it around my head to scare them, and then grabbed it with both hands. They drew out their colourful swords. They came towards me. I had trained for situations like these. I went down, rolled and sliced my blade against the guy with red suit. He blocked the chop with his red sword. Then he hit me in my head. I tightened the muscles in my face to minimalize the pain, but I was still tossed off the roof. I reacted fast and swung into a window with my grappling rope. I was lucky and landed only 3 floor below my teammates. I ran upstairs and met them. "The enemy is approaching, we have to leave." I said. Then I noticed the ninjas running after us down the stairs. "RUN!" Lily shouted. We started running down, down, down and then the blue guy blocked our path. He laughed, and drew out his apparently electric blade. " Path's blocked." He said, probably smiling. "The windows!" Callie roared. "You are crazy!" the black ninja shouted.

-Cole's POV-

Two of the thieves sounded very girly, but what can I say. Nya is the samurai. I ran after them, when I realized they had already cracked three windows and used their ropes to attach to another building. Just before I had the chance to take them. But that was something I realized _after_I had rushed through the room. My speed was too big, so I practically didn't stand a chance. I fell. I knew it was the end. I would be smashed to a million little pieces when I collided with the asphalt. Then I sensed something move in me. It was my friends. They were there for me, I had to be there for them. And then…

-Kai's POV-

"COLE!" All of us shouted. We ran to the window and saw him fall down at very high speed. Then he stopped falling. He started spinning. He became a huge, black wheel and ran straight up the skyscraper wall. The wheel he had become seemed like a blade, and it made small burning marks on the wall.

-Jay's POV-

"HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!" I cried. Then I remembered something. "Guys! He has reached his ultimate power level! There must be another Spinjitzu technique!" "Sensei will have to explain this." Lloyd said. "Oh yes" Kai agreed. We saw Cole beating up the masked guys. We made him bring them down here.

-Cole's POV- It was a fantastic feeling. I just ran up the wall like nothing. I went into the other house with my new prisoners. They were speechless. Except for Jay, of course. "Oh my gosh, Cole, HOW?!" He asked. "I just knew that I had to get up to stay here for you guys. And then I started spinning. "You have to speak with sensei." Lloyd said.

-At the bounty, Zane's POV-

I was amazed that Cole had reached his ultimate level, when he was the only to not hear the story. But maybe that was exactly why it was him? After sensei had told about Jay and the dustbin and the scroll, we started eating. "Hi Cole! I'm Kayla!" Kayla said. "Hi" Cole smiled. "I made some sushi!" Garmadon said. We started eating. "Garmadon, my systems tell me that you are great at cooking." I said. Everyone laughed. "This sushi is great!" Nya added. "Now, to business." Sensei said. "You all have to discover the ultimate Spinjitzu move before we can discover the second ninja quartet!" "You must train and concentrate." "NINJAA-GO!" Sensei said, and became a golden wheel. "Sensei, haven't we trained enou…" "One can never get too much training!" "Jay, you can always get better." I added. "Just look at Cole." "Fine… Jay said." Jay tried and tried and tried to spin around like Cole did, but all he did in the end was rolling on his back a lot.

-Meanwhile, under NInjago city-

Skales kept deflecting Acidicus' two weapons with his shield but soon enough, he lost hold of it. Skales was quick to react. "Look into my eyessssss…." He whispered. "My pleasure" Acidicus replied and sent a large amount of acid into Skales' eyes. "AAAH!" Skales screamed. "It burnsssssss!" Acidicus pointed his spear on him. "Surrender, your majesty. I will lead your people now." Acidicus said, smiling. "No thanks", Skales said, and drew the spear out of his second in command's slimy grip. They started fighting with their weapons, and metallic sounds echoed all over the underground room. Now, they fought to truly harm each other. Skales smiled. "Get that grin off your face, _Skales." _ "You should have prepared for fang-kwon-do." Skales grinned. He jumped up, hit Acidicus with his tail and punched him twice. "WE HAVE A WINNER!" Skalidor shouted. "Now…." Skales said. "You see those iron barsssss over there? I have a plan…"

-Destiny's Bounty, Jay's POV-

Now, we were going to talk with our prisoners. But the one tied up in the corner was… MISAKO?! "I'm sorry" she said. "They beat me down and tied me up. They used the shurikens on the wall to cut their ropes." "They escaped and climbed down the anchor chain." "Dang it!" I said loudly. " We will meet them again." Zane said calmly. I guess he was right. He often knew what was going to happen soon. They even took the diamond back. I sighed. I couldn't believe we were so powerful, and still we lost to our enemiess the first time.

-Callie's POV-

What a good day! I sat on our couch, relaxing. We had got a diamond to our current "employer". We found out where the ninja live, we got some other criminal arrested for beating up each other. Steve got his witty comment of the day out, thankfully not on me or Lily, and last but not least, I met a cute guy in a black ninja suit… wait what. That wasn't on my "best of today list". It should at least not be. Whatever. I turned the TV on. "Hey Callie?" It was Steve. "What?" I replied. "I think the clothes are dry by now". Of course. "I'll get them in!" We were quite poor. We had a small apartment, and not much money. We barely had enough money for food, water and electricity. That was the reason he had become thieves. Still, we didn't find employees often. Ninjago is a rather peaceful country. Steve doesn't want to admit it, but I know he wants to quit stealing forever. If we only could. What was it again? Oh. Black clothes.. No. Just clothes.

**I think you can guess what is starting to happen here. :3**

**This chapter got good in length. I'm happy with it. Who do you think will return first? The serpentine or Baraxu? Maybe you decide? Say what you think in the reviews. Please respond, because this is my first fan-fiction so I want to know if people like my style.**

**Next chapter: The return…**

**Bye guys! Stay tuned for more. :D **


	5. The return

**Ninjago: The shadow of Baraxu**

**Chapter 5: The return…**

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! You have motivated me to work more! From now on, every single chapter will have 1000 words minimum!**

-Callie's dream & POV-

I was walking down a path in some forest. Then I noticed a dark figure in front of me. It was the black ninja! "Hello" I said. He just looked at me. "What is your name?" I asked. "He walked up to me, flipped off his hood and said: "I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise" He said quickly. He had bright green eyes and black, side-swept bangs. He looked emotional, humoristic, determined and… what was the word she was looking for? It was almost unused in her head. It was "cute". "See you, then, I guess" I said, waving like anything else than a sneaky thief.

-Cole's POV-

"Cole! Wake up! It's breakfast!" Jay said. Jay was very eager to learn how to do the Spinjitzu wheel. I didn't know how, but I just knew where to place my mind to become a wheel again. I couldn't remember what, but it felt like I had made a promise. When we got to the breakfast table, Jay opened his mouth, but Zane cut him off. "Jay, he already told us that he calmed himself in the most dangerous situation, and just thought that he _had _to make it". Jay sighed. I was pretty sure he wished to be the second to be at his ultimate level.

-Under Ninjago City, no POV-

Skales smiled. He had gained the trust of his people back, and his plan had even worked. It appeared workers had made the sewer lead into the cave when it was still dark. Skalidor's axe successfully ripped up the iron bars, and the serpentine were now slithering around in the sewer.

Acidicus: Sssskales. What about turning our former prison into a new hideout in Ninjago City?

Skales: Not a bad idea, my friend. We just need supplies. Chairs, tables, electronicss and food is our priority.

Fangtom: Luckily, there are a lot of frogsss, bats and ratsss down here.

Skales: Indeed, now, we need a plan to make destroy the city. Or better, control it.

Skalidor: What if we steal suppliesss first, then contain them in the cave, little by little, we could even steal vehicles, until we have grown in enough in power to just wipe out the ssssssurface dwellers in a quick strike.

Skales: Very well. Snakessss assemble! Steal interior vehicles, electronics and food. A quick swipe, and return before the ninja even knew we were there!

Serpentine: ALL HAIL SKALES! OUR GRAND SERPENT KING! ALL HAIL SKALESSSSSS!

The serpentine then marched for the surface.

-Jay's POV-

How did Cole do it?! It was frustrating. I so wanted to learned it, but whatever I did, I just seemed to roll on my back. Zane walked over to me. "Hmm… Jay, I wonder if this will be like when we tried to unlock our true potential. We have to reach a situation where everything relies on us. Where we clean our mind and just… learn it" He said. Zane was really smart, and he just made me realize I had to help someone, and just concentrate. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping. "Who's attacking, and where?" I shouted. "It's the serpentine! In Ninjago City!" Nya replied. We had to hurry.

-Kai's POV-

When we arrived in Ninjago City, there were no signs of the serpentine… well, except for the broken doors and windows. When we landed, everyone was angry. "Why didn't you save us?!" Many asked. Lloyd tried to counter. "Our ship was far away, and besides, who saved you from the overlord half a year ago?!". What he got for an answer was a pile of tomatoes. It would have been funny, just not… now.

-Lloyd's POV-

Some people aren't very grateful! "Nya, let's just drive the ship away from here" I said. Nya nodded. When the ship left, people got even more angry. "You have to stay close to the city, ninjas, so this will not happen again" sensei told us. I yawned. It was getting late. Cole seemed to be thinking. He looked a bit unsure.

-Cole's POV-

I couldn't get the promise out of my head. But I didn't even know what I had promised. I decided to get some sleep.

-The serpentine's hideout, no POV-

Skales grinned. The Cave was filled up with stolen loot, the serpentine were training, playing cards, and surfing the internet. He was eating a fried chicken, while sitting on his throne, which they had "found" in a museum. The serpentine were growing in power. But, even though he was a villainous slithering serpentine, he actually missed someone to rule his people with. He had the 3 other generals, But they were only his second in command. He stood up.

Skales: Serpentine! Today was a great catch! Our new home hasssssss gotten capable of living in!

Serpentine: HOORAYYY!

Acidicus: After the people have gotten happy with living here, we have to move on to our conquering.

Skales nodded in agreement.

Skales: Yes, Acidicus, your plan is perfectly designed. But you know the nature of our minionssssss. After we finally turned this into something different than a prison, we need to let them relax for a while.

Skalidor: The constrictai are finished with digging tunnelsss in the : Good. We have designed a perfect complex! We will be unstoppable. However, sinking Ninjago City will destroy our new home, so that idea is cansselled.

-Callie's POV-

Hmm.. Their ship was just outside the city. I felt an urge to go there, but I didn't. What if he spotted me? I decided to let destiny meet him, and that would happen if it was meant to be. WHY?! Why had I thought such thoughts the entire day? I had been bad at concentrating, had bad reflexes. I had only met him in a dream and a fight. It was almost scary. And the thought of retirement had gotten more tempting. Before I even realized it myself, I had jumped out of bed, gotten my suit on, and tried to sneak out. But of course the floor was creaky. *CREEEEAK!* Damn. "Lily? Is that you?". Why could Steve _never_ sleep? He trained half the night. "Whatever, I'm going to bed now. YES! Wait, why were I even trying to sneak out? Oh yes. The ninja.

-Aboard the bounty, Cole's POV-

I could swear I heard footsteps. I decided to check it out. I walked out on the main deck to see a shadow on the mast. "What's your name?" it said. "Tell me and I won't harm you". "I'm Cole. Cole Hence" I said. "Who are.." But the shadow was gone. I went to bed.

-Jay's POV-

I heard that Cole left bed. And I heard two voices on the deck. Who did he meet? A girl? I smirked. He would get to explain it. Tomorrow.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm busy with homework, but on Saturday, chapter 6 will be finished!**

**Next chapter: Jay and the wheel of fortune. See you guys soon! Tell me what you think should happen in the reviews!**


	6. Jay and the wheel of fortune

**Ninjago: The shadow of Baraxu**

**Chapter 6: Jay and the wheel of fortune.**

-Jay's POV-

Since it was Cole's turn to make breakfast tomorrow, I could ask him a few questions 1 on 1.

Next morning….

"Hey Jay!" wake up. "Oh" I said. "Hey Kai, wanna bet who learns ultimate Spinjitzu first of the two of us?". "Yeah, sure" Kai replied. "If I win… You have to eat a worm!" He said. "And if I win, you have to take Cole's cake ingredients!" I laughed. We shook hands. Now it was time to talk with Cole.

-Cole's POV-

I heard Jay walk in behind me. "Hey" he said, looking around in the kitchen. He was going to talk. As usual. "Ok, Jay, just get over with it" I said, drowsy. "Cole, who did you talk with on the deck last night?" He asked suspiciously. "Well, I don't really know. It was impossible to see his or her face." I answered. "And then you give your full name?" He looked doubting. "Uh, well, I need to finish cooking" I tried. "It's just toast. I can help you." He said, smiling. Dang it! Was he _trying_ to annoy me? Was he _that _jealous? I swear, I wish I could make them all learn it, but, I just… couldn't. I'm not capable. Jay worked very fast. Around the breakfast table, he also ate fast. What was up?

-Kai's POV-

"Have anyone else reached your ultimate level?" Sensei asked. "No" I sighed. Cole didn't seem to like being the only ultimate master of us five. I'm not surprised though. He always wants us to stick together as a team. I think he might even feel left out. Now, I agree with Jay that Cole seemed to be acting a bit weird. After the breakfast, I decided to talk with him. "Hey Cole!" I said. "Oh, uh, hi Kai." He said. "Listen, Cole, you have been.." "What? Not you too!" He groaned. "What the..?" I asked. Cole left the room. "Kai, you must not bother Cole. He has a hard time. He's unsure of what to do." Sensei said. "What?! But I only…!" I started. "Patience…." He cut me off with.

-Cole's POV-

I sat on the edge of the bounty, looking into the village we were flying above. I sighed. Being the leader was hard sometimes. Jay walked over to me. "What is it now? Have I talked with some of the people 200 feet below us?" I sighed. "No. It's just that you can't be all outside the team like this. A team must be like gears in a clockwork. We need you." He replied. He sounded convincing. Then I realized. "Jay! Gears in a clockwork!" I said. "Of course.." He added. I became my spinjitzu wheel, and jay started as a tornado…. Then grew into a blue wheel. He went into the guy's room. "Guys! Look at me!" He said. "Amazing" was all Kai managed to get out. "What a wheel of fortune!" Jay shouted.

-Frosty mountains, no POV-

Baraxu was furious. It had been a week since his promised escape was supposed to take place. He hit the wall. Again. And again. Then he heard something from the surface. What was it?

-Above Baraxu's prison, no POV-

A mouse was running through the forest. It needed a nice place to eat. Then it found a smooth stone surface. There appeared to be a hole on the edge of the surface. It was small, but the mouse was sure it could get in. It pushed its body into the crack, turned itself around and… click. The door opened, and slammed into the prison wall. It went into a thousand pieces. Baraxu burst out in a crazy laughter. The time had come. He started climbing the wall, and kept laughing. Soon, he would have his revenge…..

-Steve's apartment, Lily's POV-

Callie didn't know I heard her sneak out last night. I decided not to ask her. She had after all had a dark past and her emotions had grown strong. She was a nice friend, and I decided I could let her have a little privacy. I could hear her leave out of the window. Then someone went after her. "STEVE!" I shouted. But he was already far away.

-Steve's POV-

Callie had left alone. Again. Was she taking own orders? Without sharing the catch? I ran after her. She ran into a forest. I was getting on her, when she surprisingly turned around, shot out her rope and tied me into a tree. I tried to break free, but she just spun the wire around my arm. She attached the rope to the tree with a dagger. Wow. This was embarrassing and impressive.

-Callie's POV-

I felt that somehow, the black ninja could give consolation to me. It looked like he could compare his past to mine. I just needed to meet him tonight, and Steve was _not _going to stand in my way! I found the ship, and snuck onboard. I went into the corridor below decks, and found some old man sitting on the floor. He had a straw hat and a smoking incense in front of him. "Hello, young lady" He said quietly. How could he know I was a girl? "Why are you here?" He asked. "Well, I came to meet.. someone. Who arranges meetings in other people's homes?" "Oh, your meeting one of the ninja" He said, smiling. "Well, I guess I won't bother the life of the young." He said, and went into his room chuckling. Wow. He made me feel awkward. I snuck into the guy's room. "Hold it right there!" Someone whispered, and a transparent blue sword appeared in front of me.

-Jay's POV-

This must have been the character Cole met. I forced the person out of the room and onto the main deck. "Who are you and what do you want?!" I said. "I- I-" she started. "You came to assassinate Cole, right?" I asked. "No, not a chance!" She said. She sounded convincing, but what do I know? People are well trained these days. "Get out of here before I change my mind!" I shouted. I must have looked ridiculous right there, just standing in my pajamas. Despite the intruder, this day had been a wheel of fortune. I went to bed.

-Under Ninjago City, no POV-

Skales: Serpentine! Soon, our next attack will begin.

*Serpentine cheers*

"Thank you, thank you" Skales said.

"The empire is soon to rise oncsse more!" Acidicus cried out.

"Drop what you are doing, and march into the sewers!" Skalidor commanded.

**There goes the 6****th**** chapter! Hope you liked it! :D**

**How do you think the ninjas will react when Baraxu returns?**

**Post your opinion in the reviews! :D**


	7. Who's your guest, Cole?

**Chapter 7: Who's your guest, Cole?**

**This chapter will be featuring Cole, Callie and KaylaXKai.**

**Enjoy!**

-Cole's POV-

I have decided that next time I meet that shadow, I will find its identity. For now, I'll just wait. Jay was trying to "teach" the 3 other ninjas the ultimate Spinjitzu, but all you could hear was "No, you are doing it all wrong!" and "Try again!" . Zane went to go cooking lunch. Meanwhile, I started kicking a dummy. "Ninja-GO!" I shouted, and became a spinjitzu wheel. I crashed into the dummy and made it close to fall off the ship. "Good job, Cole" I hard Nya say from behind me. "Thanks" I muttered and started hitting another. I kept trying to get that shadow out of my head, but I'm not the guy that likes not finding things out.

10 hours later….

I heard light footsteps. It was here. I took a katana from the wall, and slowly crept out of bed. I got on a sheath for the sword, and put the sword in it. I didn't take my hand off it tough. I just saw movement in the corridor. I could see the person move fast and swift. Then I guess the guy saw me. It became a chase all over the deck, when my blade was finally blocked by a sai. "Hello" I said with a confident tone. The clashing of blades got my adrenaline kicked up. "Stop it!" My enemy whispered. "Don't wake everyone up!" He said. "What?!" I said. "I wanted to talk with you, so I'm glad you were awake. I didn't want to fight!" He whispered again. "Let me see your face." I replied. The person pulled the mask off and.. I was stunned. This person wasn't a _he_, it was a _she_! She was extremely cute. She also looked intelligent, strong and humoristic. But there was a shadow hiding in those earth green eyes. I had never let my emotions take the best of me, but this girl… just… wow. "Hello?" "You there?" She asked. An awkward silence followed. This was so not me. "So… what is it?" I asked. "Well, ever since I saw you in the city, I wanted to meet you. Except for my friend, Steve, I don't really meet many guys. But you caught my eye." She said, and winked. I started to think of Kai. Buy why did I think about.. Oh snap. It was because my facial colour reminded of his suit. "Uh, well…" I started. "See you tomorrow" she said, and left the ship. "See you.." I said, blinking. When I went back into the room, I swear I could see Jay chuckling for a second. Without a sound, I slipped under my blanket, and fell asleep.

-Jay's POV-

Cole had yet another visit last night. Who is this character? "Hello!" a voice said. It was Kayla. She had returned for another visit. "Welcome" Kai said. Oh. _Someone _invited her. I chuckled as I went to meet the other guys to eat lunch. I sent Cole many suspicious looks, and I also noticed Kai being very busy talking with Kayla. I grinned when I saw them. Nya mouthed 'Leave them alone' to me. I quickly nodded, then grabbed another spoon of rice. Zane was such a great cook. When I left to train for a possible fight, Nya walked up to me. "Hi, Jay" she said. "I was wondering if.. Uh… You wanted to.." She started. "Go to a diner or something?! I'd love to!" I replied. She smiled. "See you at 19:00, ok?" She asked. I nodded. I could hear laughing from the guy room. I walked over to the door, and heard Kai. "And then sensei was like: Maybe Jay can teach us the art of kissing pillows!" He said. More laughing. I decided to not take it as an insult, and just be happy for Kai and Kayla. _Very _happy.

-Kai's POV-

Kayla was humoristic, nice, and wasn't afraid of telling secrets. I could have sat on my bed and talked with her forever. But no. Something more important happened. Sensei ran into the room. "Kai! You and your brothers must come to my room!" He panted, and ran for the others. When we met in sensei's room, there was a silence. "I have seen something in the spirit smoke. It shows Baraxu returning to destroy us, and four ninjas helping you to defeat him. The ninja of wind, water, light and shadow." Sensei spoke. When Jay heard the word 'shadow' he hit Cole in the shoulder. The answer was a hit that almost made Jay fall. I almost chuckled. "You have to reach your highest level fast, so we can discover the four next ninja." Sensei continued. Then we heard Nya from the control room. "Serpentine!" she cried. We headed to Ninjago City fast, and we landed to see the serpentine completely marauding the houses. "NINJA-GO!" I shouted, and became my red tornado. Of course Cole and Jay became wheels. We managed to knock the serpentine back, and their high ranked soldiers commanded retreat.

-No POV-

Lizaru: RETREAT! Into the sewersss!

The ninja followed them.

Constrictai scout: Where should we go, bosss?

Bytar: THE TUNNELS! They all lead to the HQ!

The serpentine jumped into their tunnels, and returned to their cave.

Skales: Didn't you get ANYTHING?! Lizaru, you have dissssappointed me.

Skales slithered forward, knocking every unlucky scout out of his path.

Acidicus: The ninja defeated them. It can't continue like thisss, my lord!

Skales: Indeed, my friend. But only the anacondrai are able to turn invisssible. What do you think we should do?

Scout: We could ask for a politician role for Skales in Ninjago City, and make peace with the surface dwellers!

Skales: That was the _ssssstupidessssst_Thing I have ever heard. How are we supposed to rule Ninjago if we stick to **politicssss**? Get that idiot out of here!

Skalidor: Right away, ssssir.

Scout: Wait! I was jussst kidding! Wait!

Skalidor threw the poor guy out of the cave, and made him walk in the sewer.

Scout: Stupid generalssss! Now that we finally made that chamber into a home!

-Steve's POV-

Callie was so facing my fury after tying me up like that. "What were you thinking?!" I roared. "Sneaking out like that?!" . "Do you have your own secret employer?!" I shouted. "No" she said. I hate how unbreakable she is! "Well, you're grounded!" I said. "Ok, daddy" She said, smiling. "Remember that it's my house and my rules!" I said as she left for her room. I kept practising with my naginata. Ok, I know I might sound soulless, but seriously, she has to show some sense! She can't just run away every night. Next time, and there will be a next time, then I will follow silently.

-Kayla's POV-

Kai was really cool. He was a hothead, but also adorable. I appreciated that he tries to teach me Spinjitzu. It is very hard work. Right now, he was trying to teach me how to fight blindfolded. I heard the katana get dragged out of the sheath. I attacked the sound, but of course I missed. I heard the blade move through the air. As I have practised in fencing, so I knew how to wield a blade. I slashed forward, and I heard the metal collide. Good. I kept slicing, and I heard him loose the blade. Then he tackled me from behind! "Wow" I laughed. "I wasn't prepared for that" "It's okay" Kai told me. "You just started training. You know I really want you to be in the second ninja quartet, right?" He asked. "Yeah" I said. "Hey Kai!" Cole said. "Wanna come practise?" He asked. "Just go" I said. "I can watch".

-Cole's POV-

I haven't fought Kai in a long time. Before the match, we agreed no Spinjitzu was allowed. The battle was about to start. "Ninja-GO!" Zane, whom we had chosen to judge said.

I drew out a scythe. Kai pulled out a katana. The metal clashed. But as a blacksmith, he knew the strengths and weaknesses of weapons. He used the sword's edge to chop the scythe off right under its blade. Now I stood there with a stick. I still wouldn't give up. I slid between his legs, jumped up behind him, and hit him between the shoulder blades with the remaining stick of a weapon. He turned around and chopped the stick in half. Now I had no weapon. I dodges his sword a few times, before the flat side it me in the face.

"Kai wins first round!" Zane said. Everyone had come to watch now. Except for Jay, who was preparing himself for his date.

"Round two. Ninja-GO!" Zane said.

Now none of us had weapons. Kai tried to hit me, but I jumped backwards. Then I flipped towards him and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards. He countered with a fist planted between my eyes. Then he jumped into the air and gave me a solid backwards kick in the arm. I then grabbed his foot, and tossed him across the deck. His face was boiling. A hail of fists came against me, and many punches hit me. "Chill out! It's just a game!" I said. Kai didn't listen. Ok, he is hot-tempered, but now he was asking for it. I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could possibly manage. The pressure tossed him through the air and made him hit the mast.

"Cole wins second round!" Zane said.

I and Kai shook hands and apologized before the final round.

"Final round. NINJA-GO!"

Kai ran straight at me and hit my face. I kicked him in his chest, and let loose of two almighty fists.

-Kai's POV-

Cole's punches hurt. And it made me angry. I started moving as fast as I could, making Cole walk backwards. "Now we're talking" he said. My fists got countered by an elbow to the neck. Ouch. I charged up my fist, and sent a punch against him. I must have caught him off guard. He got tossed off the ship! "Cole! Use ultimate spinjitzu!" I shouted. As I saw him fell, he didn't seem to be awake. Oh no. "Kai, concentrate…" Sensei spoke. And I did. I couldn't be responsible for Cole's demise. I jumped after him. Since he was heavier than me, I had a hard time reaching him. And then it happened. I started spinning. And I became a red Spinjitzu wheel. I snatched Cole, and minimized the fall damage. Cole was awake. "Let's finish down here" He said. "Wait. You were conscious the whole time, right? You and sensei planned this!"

-Cole's POV-

Here we go, I though. But then: "Thank you" Kai said. "Wait, what?" I replied. "If you didn't plan this, I wouldn't have learned ultimate Spinjitzu." Kai said. I was amazed. Of course, if Kai didn't get to do anything, I could have saved myself. "Now let's finish the fight!" I said. This brutal combat had turned into something that was rather a secret handshake than a fight. But I put a little too much pressure in one punch, and Kai fell on the ground laughing. "I guess I win" I said. "Yeah, it seems so" Kai answered. The bounty descended next to us. "So, Cole won?" Jay asked while coming out of below decks. "Yeah" Kai replied. "I guess we should have dinner soon" Jay said. "Yeah, I'm starving!" I agreed.

-Jay's POV-

"Hi, Cole" I said after dinner. "Good fight" I continued with. "Thanks" He answered. "Now that I'm going on a date, I thought it was fitting to ask if you know anything more about your little raven?" I said, smirking. "Um, what does that have to do with a date?" Cole asked. "You think I don't know?" I said. "Okay" He admitted. "It's a girl, and she is beautiful." He said, and sighed. "It's so not you to say stuff like this" I said. "Don't remind me" he said, but there was humour in his voice. Fortunately. An angry Cole is the deadliest thing in this world.

-No POV-

Baraxu was climbing cliffs in the frosty mountains. Climbing wasn't so hard if you had six arms. He got on top of the mountain. "Finally…" he whispered, as he saw Jamanakai village standing out of the mist. He was close.

**There goes the seventh chapter. It got a quite good length and was a good continuing of the story in my opinion. I got most of the things I want to write about stuffed in it. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Next chapter: Is he back?**

**Hope you are looking forward to it! **

**BYE! :D**


	8. Is he back?

**Chapter 8: Is he back?**

-No POV-

Baraxu was getting close to Jamanakai village. He had disguised himself with a large coat and a hat. It looked ridiculous, but he didn't want people to see that he was a six armed beast. He came up to a tiny house, and walked inside. "Ah, the first piece of the relic.." He said as he picked a small, shattered rock plate up from the floor. "It has been here all the time" he whispered. "Only 14 left" He then said. Then he left the room.

-Kai's POV-

Kayla was getting better at fighting the dummies and dodging the swords. It seems she was getting more eager on becoming a ninja. She got hit by one of the planks, and fell off the training stage. "Ouch." She said, smiling. "You are getting the hold of it" I said. "Thanks" she said. "But I still have a long way to go to wear an elemental kimono and stuff. I have not even found my element yet." "Well, I think you will really soon" I answered. "I know you are a destined ninja, Kayla." I said, and then walked off.

-No POV-

Skales: Sssoon… Our siege of Ninjago City will begin!

Acidicus: I have waited ssso long for this moment. VENOMARI! About face! The Venomari tribe stood up in lines, with lowest grade first, and highest grade last.

Skalidor: Constrictai! Line up!

Fangtom: Fangpyre! Sharpen teeth!

Skales: And finally… Hypnobrai… Don't let them look away from your eyesssss.

And so, the entire serpentine army walked into the sewer, Hypnobrai first, Fangpyre last.

Snappa: Pssst, Lasha! Walking in this dirt as ssstrictly as this sure getssss boring, right?

Lasha: Indeed! General Acidicus sssaid something like "It lookssss impressssssive" but it'sss just ridiculous.

Fangtom head 1: **Approaching the…**

Fangtom head 2: …sssurface

Skales: Good. When Rattla gives the signal, we march in.

Sensei Wu was sitting in his room with the incense in front of him. He looked at the grey smoke emitting from it. He was about to doze off, and then he saw something. The spirit smoke was showing the present. A six-armed, red man walked through a mountain ridge. You could see Ninjago City's silhouette emit from the mist in front of him. First, Wu was shocked. Then he realized he needed to tell the ninjas. "Ninja! Baraxu is back!" Wu said loudly as he ran through the corridors.

-Jay's POV-

I and the other guys were sitting playing video games, and Nya and Kayla were talking in Nya's room. Suddenly, Sensei rushed into the room. "Baraxu is back!" he shouted. "What?!" all of us replied. "Are you telling me this horrible demon has returned?!" I said. "Yes. He is heading towards Ninjago City!" Sensei said. "That is not good" Zane spoke. "I guess you know what this means, guys!" Cole said, and flipped his hood and kimono on.

-No POV-

Rattla: Okay, Skalesss. We are ready to go!

Skales achieved the signal moments later, and turned to the large army behind him.

Skales: Serpentine! The day hassss come! The sssiege of Ninjago City!

The serpentine generals then slithered over to their tribes, and led them forward.

Serpentine: ALL HAIL SKALESSS!

At the exact moment the serpentine marched out of the sewer, Baraxu walked into the city. As Baraxu heard the screams, he thought that he was spotted, but no. There appeared to be some sort of human snakes terrorizing the city. In only minutes, the city was covered with snakes.

He noticed one of the largest had a crown.

"And I hereby name this city…. New Ouraboros!" Skales shouted.

The serpentine cheered.

"The city will be in a serpentish command now." Skales continued.

Baraxu had had enough. "Nice tiara, twisted-tongue!" he said.

"Who ssssssaid that?!" Skales asked with a furious voice.

"I did" Baraxu said.

"Look into my eyesssssss…." Skales whispered.

"You don't know what you are dealing with" Baraxu said, staring at him.

"_What _I am dealing with!" Skales laughed. "HAH! It'ssss pretty obvious you musssst be referred to as a… Haha…. 'what' and not a 'who'" Skales managed to get out among with his laughter.

The serpentine joined his laugh.

Baraxu glared at them. "One day…." He started. Skales cut him off. "One day what? One day you will be even more humiliated?" He laughed. Acidicus slithered over to him.

"My lord. Maybe it'ssss not ssso wisssse to underessstimate this person?" He asked.

"When I return, you will wish you didn't bow before me right here." Baraxu said.

"That'sssss about it." Skales said. "SERPENTINE! GET HIM!"

Baraxu completely decimated the serpentine that attacked him.

Acidicus: Why mussst my warriorssss be ssso foolish?

Acidicus and Skalidor slithered over to Baraxu.

"Oh, so you dare to crawl out of your shell? Or should I say your _scales_?" Baraxu asked.

"GET HIM!" Skalidor roared. Acidicus spit venom in his eyes, and Skalidor got hold of him with his tail, and he started to choke him.

"Do you sssurrender?" Skales asked.

"In your dreams" Baraxu answered. He broke out of Skalidor's chokehold, and tossed him through the air.

"How dare you…" Skales hissed.

"I will be back. And my power will be much greater" Baraxu said, and walked off.

"When he returnssss, I will have a sssurprise" Skales said. "Now, let's celebrate our conquering of Ninjago City!"

-Nya's POV-

Wow. I didn't realize how far from the city the bounty was docked. When we finally got there, there were only serpentine. And they were many. "Guys! Go get 'em!" I said as they left the ship.

-Kai's POV-

Wow. There were many serpentine. Time to test out ultimate Spinjitzu! "Ninja-GO!" I shouted, and became a red wheel. I ran straight at some serpentine warriors, and they were knocked away. It didn't take long before the serpentine were running. "Keep following them!" Cole said as they entered the sewer. "What else?" Jay asked. We were racing through the sewer. We could see the serpentine run into a hole in the wall. We followed and entered a colossal hall filled with serpentine. "Intruders!" a scout screamed. Hundreds of serpentine ran towards us. "Tornado of creation?" I asked. "Ok" Zane said. "NINJA-GO!" We had never tested a tornado of creation ever since Lloyd joined the team. Now the tornado was much greater. We absorbed the snakes, and then blasted them away. "Wait. BARAXU!" Jay screamed, and we ran to the surface. "He's gone" Cole added. "We can't let him escape!" Jay said.

-Back at the bounty, Cole's POV-

"I fear Baraxu tries to restore an ancient relic." Sensei said. You could sense the word 'story' from a long distance. "If he can recover the ancient plate, he can unlock his ultimate power: The shadow of Baraxu."He told us. "You must stop him!" "This reminds me of stopping Pythor from getting the fang blades" Jay said. "Except the fact that Baraxu's shadow is far worse than the devourer." Sensei said. "WHAT?!" I asked in shock. "How can a tiny piece of darkness be worse than a 400 metre long snake?" I asked. "The shadow of Baraxu is a tainted magical armor. It gives Baraxu incredible powers. But remember, we only need one of the relic pieces to stop him." "I guess we are good to go, then" Nya added. "Not entirely" Sensei finished with.

-Lloyd's POV-

I had to learn ultimate Spinjitzu! I mean, I'm the green ninja! Destined protector of Ninjago! Now Zane is the only of the other ninja who doesn't know ultimate Spinjitzu! I guess I will be the last to learn it.

-No POV-

Baraxu entered an ancient building in the desert. "The three next pieces are here" He whispered to himself. He walked in. He had chosen good hiding places. Then he saw a figure stand next to the chest they were hidden in. "I'll just be taking these relics, okay?" he 'asked'. "Give them to me!" Baraxu shouted. "No thanks, said the mysterious person, jumped over him and left the building. "I WILL GET YOU!" Baraxu shouted. "You, and all of Ninjago…" "Hahahaha…..MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Victory! Almost

**Chapter 9: Victory! Almost..**

-Kai's POV-

Jay walked into the dining room with a confident smile. "Hey guys! Guess what?" he said. "What, you and your pillow are engaged?" Cole asked sarcastically. I wondered what he had done. After the dinner was placed on the table, he started talking. What a surprise. "Guys, I'm officially the savior of Ninjago!" he said, grinning. "Why is that?" Zane asked. "Because I followed Baraxu, and stole three of those relics" he answered. "Jay. Do not underestimate destiny. The next ninja will be needed" sensei Wu said as he walked into the room. "Okay, okay.." Jay replied, rolling his eyes. I could notice he sent a few looks towards Nya. He was probably going to ask her out on a date since he 'saved Ninjago'. I went out on the deck to train Kayla. She was actually getting quite good at the training course.

-Kayla's POV-

Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the.. Ouch! "You're almost there, Kayla" Kai said encouragingly. "Thanks, those spinning dummies are a little challenge, I must say." Kai laughed. "Well, a few more times, and Spinjitzu is yours" He said. Kai had a really nice and caring side, but I could tell from what Nya had told me that he was a hothead. Well, I can't say I have a small temperament, but still.

-Jay's POV-

I wanted to ask Nya on a date. But I was very nervous. I slowly walked towards her room. "Hey Jay, what are you up to?" Cole asked from behind me. I got startled. "Hey, why are you scaring me like that?!" I said. "Didn't mean to, but what are you doing?" He asked again. "Well, I was gonna ask Nya on a date." I replied. "Ok, good luck" He said, and walked away. I was tiptoeing over to Nya's room, and then I heard a loud crash from inside. "NINJA-GO!" I shouted, and spun into my blue kimono. I rushed through the door only to find a six-armed red monster holding a tied up Nya in his middle left arm. "Why hello there ninja… I recognize you… You stole the relics from me!" "Now, give them back, or I'll drop your girlfriend off the ship!" "She's not my girlf…" I started, but my answer was three fists to the face. "Whatever, just get me those relics!" Baraxu said, sounding angry this time. "No thanks. Ninja-GO!" I shouted, and ran into Baraxu. "Hey Jay, what's.. Oh my gosh!" Cole screamed as he ran into the room. Baraxu knocked us both aside, and flung Nya into the wall. Our enemy ran out of the room and into the guy's room. He grabbed every bag and box he could carry, and jumped off the ship. "Baraxu attacked!" Cole roared as he ran out on deck. "He stole the relics!"

-Zane's POV-

I heard Cole shouting. I flipped on my hood, and ran to the steering wheel. "He just jumped out!" Jay said as I started steering the ship. "He is able to take the pressure of a fall this high." Sensei said. "We have to stop him before he reaches the next relics!" Kai said. "Faster!" He then shouted. "Hey, I see him!" Lloyd cried. "He's heading to the caves of despair!" "Please let me off" Kayla said. "I don't think I'm ready for this. We let her off before we went after Baraxu again.

-Lloyds POV-

"Guys, he left all of our stuff behind him!" "Let's pick it up" Cole replied. After we got our stuff onboard, we had almost lost track of the guy. "He's heading in!" Zane said. We landed outside the cave, and ran after him. "I see him!" I said. He was running towards the room that had been holding the scythe of quakes. Maybe.. I thought. Just maybe. Oh yes, he went inside. "I'll get you!" Cole said as he ran after him. We ran into the chamber to see the two in a violent fist fight. Baraxu grabbed hold of his neck, and he started making weird noises. "Get out of my way!" Baraxu said as he grabbed 5 relics from the mouth of one of the statues. He knocked us aside and ran away. "Run after him!" I said shocked. When we got out, we saw the bounty shrinking into the distant. "No! He took our ship!" Kai shouted. "I'm so gonna get youuuu!"

-Destiny's Bounty, no POV-

Baraxu grinned. Only six left. And now he had a flying ship too. "Let's set sail for the bamboo forest!

-Jay's POV-

"Hey Nya?" I asked. She looked sad. "I just wanted to know… When we get our ship back and stuff, you wanna.." "You mean IF we get our ship back" She cut me off with. Then I got a sad look too. It was true. How were we supposed to get back on the bounty? "This would be the perfect time for our dragon.." Cole muttered. "We have to get back to Ninjago City" Kai added. "Brothers, I have found the carriage we used to get here the first time!" Zane said. "You know what to do, ninja" Sensei Wu said with a smile. "Has this carriage gotten lighter?" I joked when we started pulling it the direction The Bounty had left. In just an hour or two, we saw the bounty landed outside the ruins of a temple.

(This temple will have a HUGE meaning in book two.)

"Okay, here's the plan: Jay, Sensei, and Nya get the bounty placed further away, and I, Kai, Lloyd and Zane get Baraxu." Cole told us. "Where is Garmadon, by the way?" Kai asked. "My brother is in the city" Sensei replied. "He felt like he needed to relax a bit." "Anyways, let's go!" Cole exclaimed. I got aboard the bounty and went to the steering wheel.

-Kai's POV-

I'm glad Kayla isn't here. I'm afraid this mission is too complicated for it to be her first. "Hey guys!" Cole shouted from a chamber. "What is it-" I asked, but the sight in front of me could even have closed Jay's mouth. There were about 3000 warriors standing in cheering and shouting positions. They were heavily armed, and 5 of them stood close to an altar. The one with the greatest helmet and nicest armor was holding a crystal. The only weird thing was that they didn't move. And that they were made of 100% pure gold. "Woah" I said. "Why did they end up like this?" Zane asked. "Anyways, we have to find Baraxu" Cole said. We walked back into the corridors. "This place sure is a maze." I whispered as we walked around. "I sense his presence stronger here" Zane said as he walked into another corridor. We just followed. But I couldn't get those golden guys out of my head. Had they been alive once? Then we heard laughing. We followed the sound, and entered a chamber with Baraxu in the other end.

(You should turn on some NinjaGo soundtrack now.)

"We got you!" I said. "Now surrender!" He burst out in laughter. "You fools. There are _nine_ ninja destined to defeat me, not four." He said. "Well, the prophecy can still be fulfilled. After THIS!" Cole shouted, and jumped towards our enemy. I came to help him, and we tried to pin him to the ground. Lloyd seemed like he was creating one of those green energy bubbles. "Move!" He cried and let loose of it. Cole and I jumped away, and the green light burst against Baraxu. He got tossed through the room, and hit the wall. When he got up, he didn't look happy. Cole then jumped at him and a ferocious fistfight began. I drew out my elemental blade, and sliced him in the back. "AARGH!" He barked as he fell on his knees. Cole and I pointed our blades at him, while Zane froze his legs to the pale rock. Lloyd jumped right past me in an air kick, which caused him to get tossed out of the ice and fall on the ground.

-Lloyd's POV-

I thought I got him, but he got up and ran on all 8 limbs against me incredibly fast, and pushed me into the wall. I couldn't feel my torso. "You little brat!" He roared into my face. He started hitting me. "Whatever. I only need 3 more relics." He hit me again. "There is no way you are stopping me!" He said and ran away. "Darn, we lost him again!" Cole said with anger. "We have to get out of here." Zane said calmly. We started walking back, hoping that Baraxu hadn't got too far.

-Jay's POV-

I saw the other guys come out of the ruins. "Baraxu got away" Cole said glumly. "But I took a relic from him while he was hitting me!" Lloyd said with glee. "What?!" The other guys said in disbelief. "That means you have time to look for the three last ninja" Sensei Wu said. "And you will focus on that." I used the opportunity and went into Nya's room. "Hey, now that we have our ship and stuff… Wanna go hang out in Ninjago City or something?" I asked her. "Sure" She smiled. The ship landed next to the city, and Nya and I went off together.

-Cole's POV-

I was wondering if the mystic girl I had met could be a destined ninja too? Wait, I forgot to ask for her name! Typical me. But if I found her again, I would, and I would also ask if she wanted to become a ninja. But she mentioned I had met her in the city… Wait. Was she one of those guys stealing that diamond? "Cole?" Kai asked. I just noticed I had been daydreaming. "Yeah?" I replied. "It's your turn to make dinner" He said. "Oh." I answered. "Try not to mess the kitchen up, okay?" Lloyd said sarcastically. I walked to the kitchen and decided I was just going to order pizza. I decided to go to the city moments later. I put on Jay's human wings and jumped off the ship. I flew over the city, with my sight sweeping every building. It was getting dark. There had to be some place. I ducked downwards, and came closer to some apartment place. One of the buildings looked extra battered. I didn't know why, but for some reason I landed and walked over to it.

-Under Ninjago City, no POV-

Scout: Ssskales! We didn't rule for more than a few minutesss!

Warrior: You have failed ussss!

Skales: Lissten, you disloyal fools! I and the other generalsss are brainssstorming for a new idea. It isss difficult, so please give usss time.

Acidicus: Skales, ssssir. I have analyzed sssome of the inscriptionsss on the wall. I think it will lead usss to good fortune…

Skales: Let me sssee that!

And so, the two generals slithered over to the walls.

-Steve's POV-

Somebody was outside. Probably just some stupid robber. I decided to go out and take care of him. I got my suit on and flipped out of the window. There was a figure in a black suit next to the door step. He was quite a lot bigger than me, but that's ok. I pulled out my machetes and attacked him. In the moment I attacked he pulled out two katanas from his back holsters. This guy was more than a simple robber. He was the ninja that beat me up on the rooftops. We started fighting, and I noticed he was much stronger than me. I was forced to walk backwards. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I'm looking for someone" He replied. "You're on wrong side of town, mate" I replied. I managed to get a kick in his chest, and I flipped around and got his left hand sword out of his grip. "Ninja-Go!" He shouted, and became a dark brown tornado. I was tossed out of balance and landed disarmed on my back. He pointed his sword at me. "I don't wanna harm you, okay?" He told me. "Good to know" I replied.

-Jay's POV-

Nya and I were enjoying a nice meal in a café. There was also a scene here, so we could hear some guys playing music. "So, how do you like it here?" I asked, rubbing my back head. "I love it!" She answered with a smile. "Soo, this other day, I invented a milk shake thingy, but it was shaking to fast, so I used it to mix painting instead." I said, trying to find something to talk about. She laughed. "Well, you know what they say. Aim for the stars, and if you miss, you'll land on the moon" She answered. "Who says that?" I asked sarcastically. She just smiled. Ah, Nya.. You are just perfect. A rumbling in the ground made me wake up from my daydream. Something was coming up from the ground! I spun around and got my blue kimono on. The thing rising from the ground… It was a dozen serpentine tanks, once they had been used by the first spinjitzu master's army, and now the serpentine had transformed them! I was just about to attack, when I felt something around my neck. It was Skalidor's tail! "Goodbye, little ninja…" He whispered.

-Cole's POV-

I decided to go back to the bounty. I had made too much noise tonight. "wrrrrrt… BOOM! I heard from the city square. "I have to tell the others.." I whispered as I ran to the parking. I jumped into my drill car and headed into the desert, where the bounty was landed. "Guys! There are explosions in the city!" I roared. Moments later, Kai came in his fire mech, Zane in his ice spider (Which is a vehicle) and Lloyd on the ultra-dragon. "Do you know exactly _what _is causing the explosions, Cole?" Kai asked me as we headed towards the city. "No, but it's big" I replied. As we reached the square, a dozen tanks were wreaking completely havoc. Buildings were collapsing as grenades were fired everywhere. But there was something wrong with the tanks.. They had snake faces! I drilled my car into the side of the serpentine tank, and I saw the ultra-dragon knocking another upside down. Then I heard a weird noise behind me. I turned, and saw a tank with Skales on top. "It'ssss payback time.." He said with a devilish grin. "Target locked" A mechanic voice spoke. Then all I saw was smoke.

-Zane's POV-

I saw Cole's car blow up. What happened? "SKALES!" Kai roared as he activated his elemental blade. "I'm gonna get you!" I made my ice spider crawl over to Skales' tank, and froze the wheels to the ground. "Look into my eyesssss…" Skales whispered as he looked at Kai. "I will obey your slightest command" Kai said, seemingly hypnotized. "Kai! Snap out of it!" Lloyd screamed. In the next second, the ultra-dragon was hit by a missile, and it fell to the ground. Then I felt pain in my head, and all went black.

-Nya's POV-

Skalidor was choking Jay! I had followed him into an alley, and I noticed Jay's face was getting blue as his suit. I tossed a fork into the black serpentine's tail, and he let loose of Jay in a second. "Ow!" He said, rubbing his tail. "Bull's eye!" I cheered as Jay crawled over to me. "I think you are going to prison" Jay said, couching. Then we were pushed to the ground and got our hands cuffed. "No.. You are.." A villainous voice said behind us.

-Lloyd's POV-

I woke up in a cold cell. "Time to get out of here.. Ninja-OW!" I said, feeling a powerful shock through my arm. My arms were covered in chains! And there were spikes! "Don't say the word ninj-OUCH!" Cole said. "That activates the spikes" Zane added. I saw a cold bowl of soup in front of me. I had to eat like an animal! "The serpentine won.." Kai said. "Wait, where's Jay?" I asked. "He wanted to talk with Skales, so he is in the throne room" Cole said. "Throne room?! How long have we been here?" I asked. "We have been in this chamber for 3 days, 5 hours and 18 minutes" Zane replied. My sight was getting clear now. We were not sharing a cell, our cells were just really close. "The serpentine are building a new castle where the square once was" Nya told me.

-Jay's POV-

"You have to believe me!" I screamed at Skales. "Oh really? Should I, King Skales of Ninjago, believe in a ssstory of a powerful being coming to destroy my cassstle? Lissten, you fool. Thisss is obviously a failed trick on escaping. Get him back underground!" He said. "Wait! It's true! He's going to end our very existence!" I roared after him as the Constrictai soldiers carried me into the prison.

-Lily's POV-

I woke up to see a harsh light. Since the room was moving, I assumed we were on a boat. No matter how much the sea made the boat move it never bothered me. It was like I moved along with the sea. Then I noticed an old man with a teapot in front of me. "Ninjago has fell to the hands of the serpentine. Only you can win it back in time" He said. Then I noticed Callie and Steve too! And there was a figure in a grey suit next to the old man. I smirked. Finally a _real _mission.

**TO BE CONTINUED… This makes the story more interesting, right? I guess you know what will come next. Patience, young one…**

**Stay tuned for chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: No leader?**

**Welcome to the next chapter. This won't be as long as the previous, but whatever. At least there is a chapter ten!**

-No POV-

Skales was slithering around the half-finished castle, watching his human slaves and serpentine warriors build towers and gates. "No, put that brick there!" and "Help me with this!" and "Ow!" could be heard all over the place. Fangtom however, was eating fries at his general throne, which had two snake heads carved into stone on it. The Hypnobrai throne was the one of gold stolen from the museum. He turned, and saw some serpentine soldiers carrying the golden sarcophagus from the museum. "Ah, thank you.." Skales whispered as he slithered over to the chest. A green goo was dripping off it. "Disssgusssting! The devourer's venom!" He hissed. He thought for a moment, then hissed: "Get me an injecting syringe!"

-Lloyd's POV-

Not even my powers could break me out of this stupid cell! At least I was in a better condition than Cole. He had scars and bandages all over. Wait, why are the serpentine soldiers carrying him out? I tried to say "LET GO!" or something, but I couldn't move. I was too weak.

-Cole's POV-

I woke up in the throne room. I was feeling weak, but able to fight. Then I noticed the many chains on my body. "Ssss… Prepare to join me…" Skales whispered. Then I felt a quick stab in my arm. My sight started turning purple. "AARGH!" I roared, and fell, and fell, down, down, down, THEN UP! I opened my eyes. I felt an urge to harm and control. "What is my mission, Great lord Skales?" I asked. "Eliminate every persssson that tries to attack this fortressss" He replied. I smiled. I could not explain it, but I did not feel like myself.

-Kayla's POV-

Sensei's new students were amazing! They beat the training course on like, first try! "You are now ready" Wu said. "But first, NINJA-GO!" He said as he turned into his golden Spinjitzu tornado, and spun next to all of us. Soon enough we had our ninja suits on. "Kayla, master of wind, calm, but also furious, is grey ninja" He said, pointing his staff at me. "Steve, master of metal, bright like gold, tough like steel, yellow ninja" He continued, pointing at Steve. "Callie, master of venom. Cunning and fast, purple ninja" "And azure ninja, is Lily, master of water, flowing and balanced"

-Callie's POV-

"We must now embark on a journey to achieve the golden Spinjitzu weapons. We will meet many dangers on our path, so choose your weapon wisely." His brother, Garmadon, came out with a table filled with weapons. "I take the sais!" I said. "Bow and arrow for me!" Kayla exclaimed. Steve chose the naginata and Lily chose the kama, which was a chain with a knife on the edge. Then the ship left off for a journey to the frozen sea in the north. After some hours of travel, there was too much snow, so we had to land the ship. I swear I saw a hint of green on the other side of the ice, but I just got my backpack on and followed the others.

-Steve's POV-

So, apparently I am the master of water. Cool enough. I was walking ahead of the others, proud of my new suit. I was able to do some pretty cool moves with his naginata. "Stop!" Sensei said. I saw a flash of green in the ice. Then the ice cracked, and water poured out. A large green serpent Burst out of the ice. Kayla shot a few arrows at it, but that was useless. It knocked me into the iceberg, and I saw that even though the others had strong kicks and punches, we did not stand a chance. Then I saw the beast swing its tail and quickly tilt its head back and forth. "Hey! It's just like the training course!" I exclaimed. "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the DUMMY!" I said, and became a gleaming golden tornado. The others joined, and we beat the thing up with Spinjitzu. Then we all picked up the serpent and tossed it back into the ice. An hour later, we camped for the night. When I woke up, it was dark. I could hear footsteps. I grabbed my naginata. "Let's go" I thought.

-No POV-

Baraxu had gotten all the pieces. It was time. He walked into the temple of balance, and stopped on the middle of the Yin-Yang symbol. There appeared to be a few holes in the surface of the symbol. Baraxu added every single piece into them. "The balanced, guarding the chaotic… Soon, the greatest power will be released" He started saying. "Come to me, my shadow!" He roared. Nothing happened. "AAAAAARGH! NINJA!" He screamed, and ran off.

-Lloyd's POV-

Hmm… Did I still have it? I scratched my leg against the wall. Yes, the last relic piece was in my suit. Great! Then we don't have to worry about Baraxu for a while. Oh how wrong I was. I saw a serpentine walk in. At least my mother, father and uncle were safe. "Why hasn't Cole returned?!" Kai roared. He got silent when he saw the purple-eyed Cole walk in behind him. My jaw dropped. "Hello, Ninja" Cole said with a half-mechanic voice. "I was just checking that you hadn't escaped" He said with an awful grin. "Cole, snap out of it!" Jay commanded. "He won't sssnap out of it. It's the devourer's venom!" The serpentine said with a crazy giggle. "Cole, why did you even want to visit us?" Zane asked. "I just wanted to see you one last time, _friends_" He said, grinning. Then he left the corridor. "This is bad, this is really, really, really bad!" Jay said nervously. I could not disagree. But Sensei had to figure out something!

-Lily's POV-

I woke up by the sound of metal. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw Steve facing off an ice spider. It tried to bite him, but he cut it in the leg. The beast screeched, and stabbed him in the shoulder with its second leg. It started binding him in web, but he used Spinjitzu to get out. I jumped out of the tent, and joined the fight. "Why should you have all the fun?" I asked him. He stabbed the spider again, and an arrow hit it in the head sending it away screeching. "Bull's eye" Kayla said. "No, spider's eye" Steve replied. Sometimes, he was just too literal. "Goodnight, guys" I said, heading back to bed. I was getting tired.

-Cole's POV-

I was trying to fight the evil, but it was impossible. I was just as bad as Garmadon had been. Then I noticed a six-armed figure walking towards the gate. I jumped down in front of him. "Excuse me, but without permission you are not allowed to enter this castle" I said to him. "I don't need permission! Give me the green ninja!" He roared at me. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is held prisoner in the dungeons, you will not-" "That's all I need to know" He said, smiling. He knocked me out of his way and ran inside. I chased after him, and threw a shuriken at his shoulder. "Gah!" He roared, turned around and hit me 6 times. I drew out my earth blade, and cut him in the arm. Then he picked me up, and tossed me into the wall. My vision blacked out.

-Kai's POV-

Now that I was sitting here, I was starting to wonder why I had welcomed Kayla to the team like that. I mean, usually I would think a girl joining us was ridiculous. My mind was suddenly dragged back to earth as I saw Cole rolling down the stairs. Baraxu came in behind him, with an axe. "Where is the green ninja!?" He asked Cole. Cole looked completely beat up. He pointed at Lloyd's cell. "GIVE ME THE SHARD!" He roared at him. Baraxu broke the bars, and stepped into the cell. He cut the chains, held Lloyd upside down, and shook him until the black shard fell on the ground. "Finally…" He said with excitement. "You cut the chains, bad guy. Big mistake" Lloyd said, smiling. Green light started emitting from his hands. He shot beams at our chains, and we were all released. "You can't take us all by yourself" I said, and smirked. Lloyd started hitting Baraxu all over the place.

-Lloyd's POV-

I thought he would be a bigger challenge, but it didn't take long before he was on the ground. Then I felt a powerful fist against my cheek. All I could see was Cole before I blacked out.

-Jay's POV-

I woke up in the cell. Again? "Oh man, Baraxu escaped!" I exclaimed. "It won't be long until he returns" Zane added. "Dang it!" Kai said. Stupid Cole! How can we save Ninjago when he is our enemy? And also, Baraxu is now becoming that 'ultimate life form' thing. It was too frustrating. I could not even think of a single joke! How is that even possible?

-No POV-

Baraxu was driving in a stolen car without roof. At this speed, he would be in the temple of balance in about 20 minutes. He laughed once again. No one could stop him.

-Callie's POV-

I hoped I would get to meet Cole soon. I wanted to know him and stuff. It was morning, and we had continued walking in a slight breeze. We could still hear wolves of the night howl. I shivered. "Stop" Sensei commanded. "The three peaks…" Garmadon said and pointed at an iceberg formation about 1000 feet away. "We are almost there" Misako finished with. "I can't wait to wield the kama of waves! Yikes!" Lily screamed with excitement, and we started running towards the middle peak.

-No POV-

Baraxu placed the last piece into the Yin-Yang symbol. "Come to me, my shadow!" He roared, as he placed his feet in the middle of the floor. Dark energy was sucked into his body, and went spiraling around him, before it faded, and left him with a black samurai armor with something that looked like three purple scars on the chest. "AT LAST! THE SHADOW OF BARAXU IS RELEASED!"

**Cliffhanger, right? Or maybe not :/. I told you this chapter would not be as long as the previous, but I still hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more! Thirteen is the past! Thirteen is the present! Thirteen is the future!**


	11. Author

Hey guys! Long time, is it? Those who like my story might be sad to hear this… But I MIGHT be discontinuing the story. I just felt like I got the characters wrong. I'll give you guys a chance to convince me otherwise, but for now I won't be writing on it. Though, if I realize I got this whole thing wrong, I'll remake it, and change about 40% of the story. Again, I'm sorry.

-RingOfPie24


End file.
